


Too many beds

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: There are more than enough beds, but all are too small for two or three.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 15
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	Too many beds

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Camas demais](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750691) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for [FFFC](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) 's 10 years fandom battle challenge.
> 
> And for the [3 sentence ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9721648).
> 
> Anon: Any, any, to everybody's silent disappointment there are actually more than enough beds.

Kirk starred at the four single beds, for a moment at a loss for words as he tried to remember what he could have said wrong when making their reservations, because this surely wasn't what had in mind when he planned for a second honeymoon with his husbands, before finally sighing and saying, "Well, gentlemen, it seems like there are more than enough beds for each of us, but I don't see either of them fitting more than one of us, so it seems this trip is off to a bad start, but at least when go get to the mountains I've packed an extra large sleeping bag."

"If I may offer a suggestion," Spock said, going to one of the beds and lifting it slightly above the floor, in a casual display of his superior Vulcan strength that never ceased to amaze Kirk even after all these years, "none of these beds seems to be affixed on the floor, and are in fact quite light in weight and sturdy enough to be moved, so perhaps we don't have to limit ourselves to our hosts decision to offer separate beds."

To that, Bones only answer, "Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor not an interior decorator."


End file.
